The Swamp Pride
The Swamp Pride is a pride of lions who's territory is made out of flooded lagoons and islands. Their large territory is also shared with small prides of lions like two females with cubs, three teenagers and a killer male. Their king Must Be succed by his heir as leader of the pride or the territory would die. Members Mornari~King of the Pride.Malika's mate.Later killed by Hondo. Malika~the Prides oldest Female.Queen of the pride at one point. Durah~Malkia's Litter-mate sister.Siera and Mist Mom. Saba~Malikia's litter-mate sister.Chozi,Kahawa,Sabastian and Etana's Mom. Siera~Twin sister of Mist and Safiya and Ramela's mom.she was raised by Malika Mist~Twin sister of Siera.Mother of Dhahabu,Sudulu and Taraji. Tela~Morani and Malkia's Daughter.Aya and Binty's mom.Third best Huntress. Tala~Mornari and Malika's daughter.Excellent Huntress and mother.Kenya,Shani,Chaka,and Nama.Hondo's Queen. Tehendi~Mornari and Malika's son.Ran away when his father was killed. Tia~Malkia and Mornari's third child.Later one of the Hondo's midwifes.Is training to hunt. Chozi~Saba's Teenage daughter. Etana~Saba's Teenage Duaghter. Sabatian~Saba's teenage son. Kahawa~Sabs's Teenge son. Taj~Monari and Malika's cub.Tara's twin brother. Tara~Monari and Malika's cub.Taj's twin sister. Aya~Tela's daughter and Binty's sister. Binty~Tela's Daughter and Aya's sister. Safiya~Siera's daughter.Ramela's Twin Sister. Ramela~Siera's daugher.Safiya's twin sister. Dhahabu~Mist's son. Sadulu~Mist's Son. Taraji~Mist's Daughter. Kenya~Tala's Daughter.Older then Shani,Chaka and Nama. Kira~Tala's Daughter.Older then Shani,Chaka and Nama. Shani~Tala and Hondo eldest cub together. Chaka~Tala and Hondo second cub. Nama~Tala and Hondo's Third Cub. Damba~Tia and Hondo's First Cub. Sahala~Tia and Hondo's second cubs. Mai~Tia and Hondo's last cub. Outcast Lola~A lioness Who mated with Mornari and had two cubs.She also Lives With Sheba.They later Join the Pride Sheba~Another Lioness who mated with Mornari and Had 3 cubs.She also lives with Lola.They Later Join the Pride. Jahzara~Lola and Mornari's Daughter. Tsamui~Lola and Mornari's son.Could have been king. Moja~Sheba and Mornari's Daughter.Skilled Huntress already. Okari~Sheba and Mornari's son. Nevati~Sheba and Mornar's Daughter. Hondo~A Killer Who kills Mornari and Tries to kill the Cubs While the females are hunting. Mweyne~one of Sheba and Mornari's three Teenage cubs. Raj~One of Sheba and Mornari's Three Teenage cubs. Subira~One of Sheba and Mornari's Three Teenage cubs The Plot king of the Swamp Pride,Mornari watches as his extended family.His mate,his cubs,his nieces,Nephews and Grandchildren.His Mate,Malkia leads there eldest cub,Tala Who now has a cub of her own.They Target a Wildebeest Drinking Near one of the Lagoons.Malika chases one into the water were Tala Ambushes it and attacks it in the water.They Drag the Kill to the pride. Later that day Queen Malika and the other females with the cubs swim to a island were they take a nap.But Mornori and His son,Tehendi patrol the prides Teritory From the water.They see Lola and Sheba,Two Lioness With Cubs Fathered By Mornari.Sheba tells them of a male lion named Hondo,Who with the help of a wild dog pack killed Two cubs From the Neighboring Pride.So Mornari and Tehendi Keep there eyes peeled for any males in the teretory. Tala has tooken he sister,Tia For a Hunting lesson.She teaches her The crouch,stalk,and pouncing moves.They put those moves into Action and catch a Grants Gazelle.But Not soon After they kill it they are chased away by a male lion.When they return to the pride they tell there father and Monari and Tehendi go to chase hi off. But with the Help of the Wild Dogs Hondo leads them into a ambush and While Tehendi is fighting the Wild dogs Mornari is killed by Hondo who then threatens to kill Tehendi if he did'nt leave.A terrified Tehendi Then Ran far away from his Former home. Hondo then Takes over the teretory and makes Tala the new queen.The lioness soon watch the cubs 24/7 but that means they won't hunt.Finaly after three weeks of not hunting the females leave the cubs at a Island were Tia watches them.But a wild dog named Vuikas follows them and tell Hondo of there location.When Hondo gets there he targets Kenya,Queen Tala's 4 month old daughter,But Tia attacks Him and chases him of.The other females caught a Zebra. A month later Tala has given birth to Hondo's cubs.But the the Swamp pride's teretory is growing dry and the swamps are drying up.The pride grew hungry since any kill they could fine was stolen by the Wild Dogs.The pride was going through a tough time but one day while Tala was trying to hunt Grant gazelles she saw a Familar Figure her brother Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories Category:Original Characters Category:Lion Prides Category:Kings Category:Pride Leaders